In the past decade, the Internet has grown at an exponential rate, digital multimedia capabilities have rapidly expanded, and users now have access to portable electronic devices with significant storage and processing power. In view of these developments, many people now rely heavily on electronic devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, and tablets. For example, many people utilize these devices to view pictures and videos, listen to music, write notes and emails, and run a number of other applications. Additionally, people now extensively use such devices for business and social communications and therefore commonly desire to share content from their devices with other people.